Ai Kitora 4
Short Summary Kitora defeats the new Rabbit, but loses a leg in the process. Aftokrator send 3 more new Rabbits to the area using Rads and refer to the gathered C-class members as 'chicks'. Long Summary The chapter begins with Osamu watching as Kitora, having created a web with her Asteroid's grappling hook, battles the rabbit, using the web as a springe while she shoots the rabbit from Various directions. The C-Rank agents, including Izuho and Chika, watch in awe, and Osamu is also impressed, but Replica says she doesn't have any opening to help herself. Chika and Izuho come to talk to Osamu, but he tells them to run away with everyone else. Izuho question this, as Kitora is strong and probable to win. Osamu explains that while she is strong, she has never fought an opponent of the kind, and doesn't know what's it capable of. Kitora starts formulating an strategy to battle the Rabbit. She decides the best option is to get close to it and attack with Scorpion, rather than shooting at him from a safe distance, which would just consume her Trion. But before she can do anything, the Rabbit uses rockets on its back to propel itself, and prepares to launch the cannon beam. Rather than shooting at her, it targets the people running away. Osamu questions the Rabbit's random shooting pattern and Replica says he should rescue the civilians, while Kitora jumps towards the rabbit, saying she's his opponent. The Rabbit then tackles her, breaking her Scorpion, and then grabs her by the leg and throws her to the ground, Osamu calling her name worried. The Rabbit prepares to launch its cannon at her, and she thinks she'll fail, reminiscing the time when she was unable to defeat the Ilgar on her own. However, she refuses to back down, remembering she promissed Osamu she'd take care of the Rabbit. She cuts off her leg using the Scorpion and uses her Asteroid to pull herself into the Rabbit' direction, bisecting its "eye" with Scorpion. The other agents are impressed. Osamu comments on how she cut her own leg off and Izuho comments that she thought Kitora was done for. The C-Rank agents then start cheering. Meanwhile, in Aftokrator's ship, Mira states that she found the target, a group of "chicks" (the C-Rank agents), and says that they've apparently been tasked with evacuating the citizens. Lamvanein says that's probably the reason why the "Golden Chick" didn't show up. Kitora, who started using the Scorpion as a walking cane, says that's no time for commemoration and tells the trainees to continue evacuation. She and Osamu then realize that the Rabbit's corpse had Rads, which leave the hull and start causing Irregular Gates to open up. From the portals, three new Rabbits come, and Hairen says it's time to catch the chicks. Characters in order of appearance *Osamu Mikumo *Ai Kitora *Rabbit *New 3 Idiots *Chika Amatori *Izuho Natsume *Replica *Ilgar *Mira *Lamvanein *Hairein Triggers *Asteroid *Scorpion Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Center Colors Category:Volume 6